Terra for Kars
by Don Orbit
Summary: Kars returns, but lands on a planet filled with evolved cockroaches. The Annex I Crew wasn't prepared and neither was Mars itself for the second coming of the ultimate lifeform. Oneshot.


Terra for Kars

The emptiness of space was something both fascinating and terrifying at the same time ever since mankind had set their eyes up into the nightsky, looking at the stars and constellations passing by over their heads. From the Stone Age on or perhaps even before that, mankind had looked up to the celestial bodies in awe and wonder. Many religions made the heavens the home of the various gods mankind had brought forth througout the millennia. The sun became a central part of cultures of Ancient Egypt and the aztecs just as it was the center of the solar system. Stars became as important guides as landmarks even before the compass was invented, helping people to find their directions even in the night whether they were on land or on the open sea. The very concept of the unreachable yet visible sky was something that always had been there.

This fascination grew even more when mankind had managed to investigate it even better and to send humans into space as well as have them return safely. It was similiar to how one would view the ocean when standing in the middle of it on a small boat. This analogy was even more fitting since mankind had always had asked itself one question. Are we alone in the universe? Like one couldn't look to the bottom of the sea from the surface, mankind had been able to see far distant stars and events taking place, but not once had they encountered a living being from outside of their own homeworld. Whether they were alone or not in this vast universe, both possible answers to this question were quite terrifying.

Surrounded by nothingness that stretched itself infinitely around oneself as it if it was not for the stars shining light years away. As one would be in the vaccum of space left to float for all eternity, one might think that all of space might be just that empty.

But there were certain things in space that were neither stars or planets. Such as the asteroid belt separating the earth-like planets of the solar system Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars from Jupiter and the other planets further outside. And there were comets, bodies of rock and ice that flew through the space with great speed and whose fragments when pulled by gravity to the Earth would be visible as shooting stars as they would burn out in the atmosphere like embers.

In the case of one such comet, the body of cosmic rock and ice passed by another, much smaller body of rocks as it floated closeby to the larger celestial body. One of that comet's fragments however suddenly became loose and broke off. Now freed from the main body it separated and drifted away from the comet. It was still very close to it, but later it would completely leave the comet it had come off from. The smaller fragment, however, then hit the smaller body of rock head on, which before the Breaking apart would have been spared. With its much greater speed and mass, the fragment shot the smaller body of rock away like a billiard ball into the completely opposite direction, which it was heading towards before.

The collision was a completely random event and its probability while existing was so small that it was almost an impossible feat. With that the smaller body of rock travelled on its new course back into the direction it had come from is a slightly change of the angle.

While such an Impact was but a small incident in the vast nothingness of space, events such as that could have quite a few drastic consequences later. No matter how much later.

* * *

It was the year 2621.

In an attempt to solve the overpopulation problem, scientists had the idea of colonizing the Mars. However, Mars was smaller than Earth, had no atmosphere and the conditions on the planet were unbearable for any living creature. With an average temperature of -55°C, a Minimum of 133°C and a maximum of 27°C the planet was anything, but not quite ideal for organisms like they had evolved on Earth. The idea of Terraforming, to make an uninhabitable planet habitable was back then but an idea out of science fiction novels. Still scientists were inspired by this concept and came up with an idea.

They sent in the 21st century moss and cockroaches to the planet that were supposed to cause a greenhouse effect and so stabilize not only an atmosphere on the planet but also to increase the average temperature to allow colonization. The moss would use the carbon dioxide on Mars plus the one breathed out by the cockroaches to produce oxygen through photosynthesis and act as Food for the roaches at the same time. The roaches only had to eat, reproduce and die as their corpses would be broken down by the moss and used as nutrients, allowing the plant life to spread. Thus the carbon dioxide would slowly be converted into organic matter and used to accelerate and intensify the processes in this simple biosphere.

And though many had doubted this project, it did work.

More than 500 years after the roaches and the moss had been send into the great escape that is space, the majority of Mars was no longer red but green, overgrowing with matts of moss. The planet now had an atmsphere that allowed even far higher evolved creatures than cockroaches like humans to breathe without problems and the temperature had increased to a point where humans could also walk around normally.

The Terraforming Project was a success.

However, while the terrafomring was successful Mars was just as lethal for humans as before. The reason for that were not some kind of natural phenomenon, that scientists had overlooked, or perhaps a different ratio of the gases in the atmosphere, that would make people suffocate. The true threat were the roaches that had evolved into something… different.

A organism with a striking resemblance to humans, but with the abilities of the cockroach. Given its origin and original purpose, scientists named the creature Terraformar.

After 2 missions were sent to Mars and failed to deal with the mutated roach problem, a new problem arose. A new kind of virus was discovered on Earth. It is 100% lethal for humans and there is no cure for it. Due to the lack of terrestrial ancestors and therefore its supposed alien origin it was called the Alien Engine Virus or A.E. Virus for short. And after the BUGS2 mission in 2599 22 years ago, the number of infections sky rocketed.

The U-NASA sent out a third mission, the BUGS3 or Annex I to Mars to collect samples of the virus and the terraformar, which are presumed to carry the virus in them and thus would be essencial to create an antidote for it.

But some plans were unfortunately meant to fail.

The third mission of BUGS 3 and Annex I with 100 Souls on board of their ship was already substaining losses when the ship approached the planet.

The Annex I had to be abandonned upon entering the planet's atmosphere.

What had begun as a mission to save mankind from the A.E. Virus, had become from the moment the first terraformar claimed a crew members life on the Annex I a fight for survival. They had no idea what else this planet had in store for them.

* * *

The meteor had kept floating for another eternity in the vast nothingness around it. If one would summarize its journey in one word it would have been uneventful. That was when it was suddenly grabed by the hold of gravity of another celestial body, the Mars. Being pulled towards the once red and now green planet, the direction and course of the meteor were altered as it had made a curve and accelerated right towards the planet. Upon entering its atmosphere, the friction with the air caused heat, which threatened to simply burn the rock down, before even making impact.

Normally, the heat of the entrance into a planet's atmosphere would burn away most bodies falling to the planet as it took certain parameters like size and density to all a meteorite to crash down. The object here was about the size of a human being. With that size it would simply burn away completely leaving nothing to hit the ground.

But it didn't.

Despite all laws of physics and logic, the rock stayed intact as its flight caused a sound similiar to a low flying airplane combined with the sound of burning to resonate through the air. Behind itself a large trail of smoke of burnt up material followed the meteorite as it flew across the land. After a very short time of sailing through the sky, it finally reached its destination and struck the ground with tremendous force, causing tremors to spread across the crust of the planet. Lots of rocks and dust were thrown into the atmosphere as a thick cloud. The released energy of the rock hitting the planet had not only deformed the rocks beneath it with a crater, but the immensive pressure and temperature caused the minerals in the ground to undergo a metamorphosis. Under such conditions it was even possible that carbon in the ground would reform into microscopic diamonds due to the increased heat and pressure. Most of the rocks however simply melted into magma, before starting to slowly cool down again.

After that everything had become quiet again on the 4th planet of the solar system. The ashes and dust lingered in the air for a couple of days and the temperature of the impact zone dropped slowly back to its normal levels. The ground was charred black by the impact and had left a crater of about 4 meters in depth and 10 meters in diameter. Even days after the impact, the crater was still smoking.

It was around that time when the first terraformars investigated the crash site.

The first terraformar approached the crater with hesitation. Walking wasn't that easy on the hot ground. While they could withstand high temperatures without receiving damage on their carapaces, temperatures that were high enough to even melt rocks were simply beyond the adaptability of any living creature known to man.

What the insects saw confused them a lot. In the middle of the crater was no rock made of iron and nickel. Well actually Nothing was in the crater as the meteorite had burrowed itself into the planet's outer layer, submerging the actual foreign and extraterrestrial object beneath a layer of molten and hardened rock, making it look like an empty black charred crater. They were about to leave it when they picked up a sound coming from within the crater. The sound of stone cracking and breaking. They turned back to the crater when then the ground suddenly shook quite violently for a moment, enough to throw an adult human off their feet in fact, as large cracks formed in the center of the crater.

(Play JoJo: Battle Tendency OST - Awaken)

And finally, the layer of rocks burst open, sending last bits of molten and smoking rock into the air, when something jumped out of the ground and several meters above the ground, before landing back in the smoking crater. The eyes of the terraformars were not bad at all and could even see good with all that smoke from the crater. They easily identified the being that had leapt out the crater as a humanoid being that now stood on the ground crouched down on a foot, a knee and one hand with its knuckles. It seemed to be covered in a hardened shell that was completely unmoving as it steamed slightly from the heat. Yet it looked very human like.

The being then stood up as the outer shell began to crack open to reveal an actual human being inside as it stood there in a strange pose. It was clearly a man given the very musclular physique and the lack of feminine proportions. Bits and chunks of its shell as well as rocks, that had encased him throughout his travel in space still lingered on his skin, but were disintegrating fast into pebbles and dust as they fell off.

Terraformars had evolved without any natural predators. It is to be presumed that they had no contact to human beings before the BUGS1 Mission and therefore never had met another species of animals. However, the reason why they attacked humans made that rather hard to believe. Pure malevolence. Just like humans dislike cockroaches even though they never have encountered any or heard of their existence and what they do, most humans react during the Encounter with a cockroach with an act intended to kill the insect. With other words, humans hated cockroaches without needing a reason and just like that terraformars hated humans and attacked them on sight without needing any provocation. Thus the insects only felt their curiousity from earlier evaporate immediately and having it replaced with the urge to kill the man.

Standing there with his arms loosely crossed and both Hands being curled up almost like claws as if posing, he stood there unfazed by the fact that he had fallen from outer space several days ago and just emerged from beneath the earth. He was wearing only minimal clothing, covering his loins with a white loincloth and a dark thong, while otherwise showing lots of skin as he wore forearm guards and high boots as well as a headband, a scarf and earrings. His skin had a healthy light tone and his dark hair was long enough to reach his waist. Strangely on his forehead were three small horns. His face was slender and delicate, despite his body being completely ripped with large muscles as if an ancient Greek artists had carved his entire body out of a perfect block of marble.

With other words, he was stunningly pretty for human standards. The mysterious man was still just standing there with his eyes somehow being shadowed as his body relaxed and he looked around himself. Cracks could be heard and joints popped back into place after years in outer space, awakening from an equal long slumber as the organism itself.

Right in that moment, all the terraformars, who had just thought about killing this man just a moment ago, suddenly stopped for an instant as their eyes focused on the mysterious being before them. It was not his physique that made them stop and it wasn't the strangeness of the situation that they all found themselves in either, that made them stop dead in their tracks.

It was the amount of bloodlust this man emitted without even looking at the insects. As intelligent beings, terraformars knew when such a Thing was directed towards them and what it meant. However, while people that had a true grudge against these insects and actually wanted nothing more than to wipe them out and hid no bit of this opinion at all, it was comparable to a drop in this ocean of bloodlust.

What they didn't understand was that the bloodlust was not actually directed at them. The man who had just come from outer space simply recalled something from the past. Something that made him furious and that would make him wish to find the one responsible and cut them to shreds. Even if he still didn't really know who it was he wanted to make suffer, this unparalled fury was burned deep into his mind to even withstand even centuries of being dormant in space.

However, all that was slightly dimmed down as the man looked around. Nothing looked familiar and the feeling of things being terribly wrong had wormed itself deep inside his mind as they spotted the homo erectus like insects looking down on him from the edgeof the crater. With each passing second, his mind became clearer and calmer, but at the same time more questions arose from his mind. Where was he? How much time had passed since he had been travelling space like this? And where was...

The thought was not finished when one of the terraformars acted faster than the others and jumped down the crater with a large club made of stone in hand, which it swung down on the man. The force of the speed and power combined was enough to actually crush a car like a tin can and so the man was thrown face first into the ground as blood oozed out a broken skull and a cracking sound was heard as the neck was unable to cope with this kind of impact, snapping the neck bones in the same instant.

The terraformar said nothing as it only looked down on the man it had killed much like a human would kill a cockroach. For a moment it only stood there, before it turned around to fly out the crater again.

That was a grave mistake.

The sound of shifting bones was making the terraformar stop in his tracks as it turned around, mumbling a "Joji." of its pseudo language. What the insect saw was against anything nature had created. No organism, no matter how resistant was able to come back to life when killed once. It was simply a law of nature. Yet, the blood flowed back into the closing wound and the body moved on its own, standing up. The neck was still broken, making the head dangle uselessly on the back, but it suddenly reared back up as the bones healed themselves. Looking at the insect with about the same height now was a pair of cherry red eyes, the man stood there without saying anything. But by the menacing look the man was giving the terraformar, he was not very happy about being injured in a way that would have killed any ordinary human being.

The insect acted within the blink of an eye. It did not understand how the man stood up again, but it figured that it would kill him for real this time. Having raised the club again already, it swung its arm down to crush the man's skull like a grape, but in that moment the world suddenly spun around the insect's eyes.

"Jo...jijo?" The creature said confused about its vision being messed up. Then it hit the ground and saw ist own beheaded body, before its vision turned dark. And then the head of the roach split in half alongside the body as both halves fell down to the ground in opposite directions.

The moment the thud of their comrade's corpse falling down resounded through the crater, the other roaches jumped towards the man, not caring even slightly that at his left arm a large curved blade had grown unlike that of any living animal. The man only walked towards theapproaching cockroaches in a calm matter as if they were not even there. Whenever he passed one of them by, the air shimmered a little and it was as if something was moving with incredible speed too fast for the naked eye to see. In the next moment, the terraformar landed on the ground and exploded into gory chunks of flesh as they were cut down before they even noticed it.

Finally the man climbed out the crater and looked around him once again. The landscape around him felt rather empty. Not a single grass, bush or tree was there as the green that mainly occupied his vision stemmed from matts of moss growing on the rocky ground. In the distance the man saw only rocks and mountains. The sky was blue and white fluffy looking clouds rushed over the firmament, but that was all. No bird sang, no insect buzzed and not a single other soul was in sight. It was truly an alien feeling the man had.

In that moment, his vision was turned dark when a large hand wrapped itself across most of his upper face including his right eye and forehead.

"Jijoji Jojo Ji." The terraformar 'said' as it looked at its captured prey. It was sure that with the force applied the human would be dead. It would be nothing more than a tug with its arm and the head would be torn off the body like a puppet. But instead, the right eye opened and looked rather annoyed at the insect. The look in his eyes had changed only slightly. What before had been a look of pure malice like a predator looking at another animal with the pure intent to kill, was now replaced with a more intelligent, but by no means less angry one. It was this moment that the terraformar noticed that the skull of the man didn't even budge under the grip which was 1 t/cm².

Instead the hand simply sunk into the man's head as the insect noticed that it's entire hand was simply eaten by the man's body without him even moving. The terraformar tried to pull ist hand free, but it was now the man's body that had a vice like hold on it instead, refusing to let go or to even budge.

"You dare to attack the almighty Kars in such a way, you vermin?" The man now named Kars said as it glared at the insect before him.

**When it came to brute strength, the standard terraformar holds the upper even to Kars as it's in general stronger and faster in almost every field.**

**However, Kars' abilities originate from every living being that ever walked the Earth, including the Terraformar's ancestor, the cockroach, as well as long extinct creatures. As the perfect being he therefore not only unites all their powers in one being, but also surpasses them as he keeps constantly evolving.**

**Meaning even when faced with an enemy that is physically stronger Kars' body unconsciously evolves to match and surpass that new being's power as well. Absorbing them into himself is simply accelerating the process of doing so.**

The terraformar had no idea what he said or meant, but it didn't need to when Kars' wrist blade slashed through the creature like a hot knife through butter. Its upper body fell to the ground, while the arm that had been holding Kars' face was cut off as well as the rest of it was absorbed into the pillarman's body. The lower body of the terraformar still stood there unmoving for a moment, before falling forward as well. The humanoid insect wasn't dead yet though. Making clicking and screeching noises without even opening its mouth it looked upwards to see Kars towering over it. That was when Kars stomped onto the still living terraformar like the cockroach it was.

It tried to block the attack with its remaining arm, but the force was unlike anything that should be possible for any human being. The arm snapped like it was made of clay and Kars' foot wasn't even slowed down in the slightest as it crashed into the insect's face, crushing the head like grape and splattering green blood and brain matter onto the floor. Kars said nothing about this as he simply went a few steps forward, ignoring the fact that his foot and leg were covered in the blood and brain matter of its opponent completely as it was assimilated as well.

(Stop Playing Awaken)

That was when he stopped, as he was looking straight at the sun. His mind that had been in a state of complete indifference for centuries and only acted instinctually in self preservation was finally undergoing a complete reboot as Kars' mind sorted itself and all the memories shifted back into the right places. Memories from more than 600 years ago resurfaced as clear as day before his mind's eye.

His rebirth as the ultimate being and his fight against Joseph Joestar came back to him just like his banishment into outer space. Even though he had lost to the wits of JoJo he couldn't help but laugh at this. While having indeed lost, ultimately it was Kars' victory as he had achieved his goal of becoming the perfect being. But when reaching out his hand towards the star, Kars immediately noticed something. Normally he would have laughted at the fact that he had indeed conquered the sun as he had planned many centuries ago. However this time it was different.

The sun seemed... off. No, that was not right. The way Kars saw the sun was strange. He had only seen the sun briefly for the short amount of time that he had spent concious and thinking after finally achieving his goal. Yet the sight of the rising sun on that fateful day had burnt itself into his Memory like a scar. And here he was again, Looking at a new dawn. And yet the sun seemed... smaller? Or rather more distant Kars concluded.

There was nothing around him that could give him some sort of direction or Information about where he was. However, staying in that crater was not goint to tell him that. He had many questions that seemed to multiply by the second, but he knew that staying there and doing nothing was not going to answer them. For last moment it looked down at the mutilated corpses of the roaches he had killed, before turning away with a "Hmpf." Wasting time with such creatures was not going to help him either, though he had to admit that their abilities were something one could consider strong, but they all paled in comparison with him, the ultimate lifeform Kars.

That gave him an idea as he looked at his hand. From the Moment he had become the ultimate being to the moment of his banishment from Earth by the hands of Joseph Joestar had only been a couple of minutes or an hour at best. He had never actually tried out his powers on other opponents than JoJo and his machine man comrade Rudol von Stroheim. But now he was here and no longer frozen in space. He may not know where this here was or how he would get to answers, however for the moment he may as well test out his powers properly on these humanoid insects as they seemed way more durable than ordinary humans and even dared to harm him.

A chuckle escaped his lips, before it turned into a full blown cruel laughter as Kars looked at the sun, that now no longer could harm him like all those millennia ago. At least, he now had something to entertain him a little as he would look for answers.

And as he walked off into the direction of the rising sun he noticed how something was falling down from the sky leaving a thick black trail of smoke behind it. With his superior eyes he saw exactly what it was. A strange looking, but without doubt artificial construct as it was swarmed by the humanoid insects. A grin split Kars' face as he began to run towards the location the falling object was heading.

* * *

**Here is a Little comparison between the physical capabilities of a standard terraformar compared to Perfect Kars.**

**Terraformar (taken from Manga Chapter 141: Plan Alpha)**

**Average Height: 2 m**

**Average Weight: 110 kg**

**Speed (on land): 100 meters in 2.2 seconds = 45.45 m/s = 163,636 km/h**

**Grip: 1 t/cm²**

**Capable of flight at high speed (capable of catching up to a launching rocket)**

* * *

**Kars (taken from anime)**

**IQ: 400**

**Grip: 900 kg/cm²**

**Jump Power: 18 m**

**Vision: same as a space telescope**

**Horn: capable of detecting changes of air pressure and temperature**

**Skeleton: capable of regenerating and transforming on the cellular level**

**Hearing: can hear everything from a bat's echolocation to the whalesong**

**Muscles: can heal any wound in short time and almost instantly capable of transforming**

**Sleep: Unnecessary**

**Also capable of using hamon thousands of times stronger than Joseph Joestar  
(According to Stroheim that is equal to be touched by the sun itself, which has a temperature of about 5500°C on its surface)**

**Survived being submerged in lava (more than 1000°C hot)**

**Survived centuries without food and water floating in space**

**Adapts to any situation**

**Capable of absorbing other living beings almost instantly**

* * *

**One thing is sure. Mars is not ready for Kars, the ultimate lifeform.**

**I had this idea some time ago because I just wanted to see what kind impact he would have on the story of Terra Formars. Also since we got no idea what kind of base Joseph Gustave Newton has, we could assume that it would be an interesting fight between the ultimate being and the perfect human.**

**Actually it was meant as a full story, however I'm simply not feeling like I could actually do that. So this is unfortunately only a oneshot and mostly is supposed to serve as a source of inspiration for other stories to be made as I noticed that there are not really many stories about Terra Formars around. And I'm not just talking about crossover stories but also regular ones. And I did see some fanfics with Kars (crash)-landing into other franchises, so when I watched Terraformars I coudn't help but think that this show would be almost perfect for Kars to "drop in". (distant "ba dum tss")**

**So if anyone wants, they may use this oneshot as inspiration to write their own story about the return of Kars or any other scenario really.**

**So what do you think about this idea? Write your opinion in the comments or send me a PM.**

**Have a nice day and remember, when facing a vampire, use hamon.**

**(sees mosquito flying through the bed room in the night before it lands on the wall)**

**OVERDRIVE!**


End file.
